


In the Akana's Embrace

by Black_Song5624



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Blood Moon AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Vaguely old-lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Song5624/pseuds/Black_Song5624
Summary: Akali visits Raikkon to meet with an old friend only to learn of a demonic spirit that's haunting the town. It's not long before the hunter becomes the hunted.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. A New Tattoo

It had been just over a year since Akali had set foot in Raikkon. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees flanking the beaten path she walked along, pushing against her back as if to hurry her along to her destination. She took in a deep breath, finally tasting the salt on the air; a taste that pulled her lips into a smile. Something about the coastal air put her mind at ease. She just hoped that Bo'lii would appreciate the treat she had packed for him. Even with half a tongue the vastayan had his preferences, as particular as they were.

She soon stood before a familiar shop, one part home one part studio. Nothing had changed, not from the flowers in the garden or the cracked shingles atop the roof. There was a certain comfort to be had in seeing everything be how it used to be. Akali pulled open the sliding door and called within.

“Bo'lii! Are you here?” She greeted, shaking the bag she carried with her. “I brought you those fruits you like!” Cautiously, with practiced and silent steps, Akali made her way inside. Even a mute had ways of greeting his guests; something didn't seem right. The ninja peeked into one door and then the next, finding the studio empty. Her brow furrowed, eyes twitching over the main room for any evidence of foul play only for a hand to suddenly fall onto her shoulder.

In a flash she drew a kunai from her belt and aimed it right where she knew her attacker's throat would be. She stopped just inches from flesh, a practiced restraint that Shen had beaten into her and her body couldn't resist even despite her attempts to forsake his teachings. It was a blessing this time, however, as the wide eyes of Bo'lii showed he had quickly come to regret his attempt at a practical joke. Akali's shoulders slacked, a sigh pushing out of her lips.

“You know better, Bo'lii...” She grumbled, the vastayan only laughing in that hoarse, throaty manner of his. “I'm here about my sleeve, could use some touch ups. Work for fruit?” She asked, motioning towards the bag that sat on the floor. Bo'lii's attention dipped down to the bag momentarily, only to lift to Akali's face with a shake of his head. He ushered her into his studio, lifting a brush instead of a needle as he quickly detailed his thoughts.

A vengeful Akana spirit had appeared in Raikkon and has already claimed the hearts of two villagers. Whispers tell of a beautiful figure that lures in men who wander the streets at night under the light of the moon, pulling them into the dark embrace of eternity. Akali studied the words carefully, a deep frown creasing her features.

“I'll handle this.” She said sternly. “We'll talk about ink another time, Bo'lii.” Akali quickly disappeared out of the artist's home, knowing she had precious little time before nightfall to prepare.

* * *

Akali never had a true fondness for red, but this time of year always held a special celebration; the blood moon. A tale of spirits and their slayers, a story Akali had taken to heart in her time away from the Kinkou order. The flowing, crimson silks draped over her toned figure well, being more suited for performance than practicality. Still, a small part of her reveled in embracing the storybook role of a akana hunter. She lay prone on a rooftop, easily hidden in the cover of night as the moon's glow spilled out into the streets of Raikkon.

It had been a few hours before she finally saw the unfortunate soul that would serve as her bait for the hunt. Stumbling home, drunk and alone, the plain looking man was almost too perfect for the role. A laborer, no doubt, some fisherman at best. He wandered along a route he had taken countless times before, with his guardian angel silently stalking the rooftops to see him home.

He stopped suddenly, as if bewitched to a call Akali couldn't hear. To him, a woman appeared from the shadows. She leaned against one of the buildings, her kimono barely managing to keep itself attached to her. Her deep, wanting gaze beckoned him closer as her posture forced her bountiful bosom plainly into view for him. What luck, he must have thought, a thought that saw him stepping closer with a pleased grin wide on his lips.

Akali saw the truth. Glowing red eyes and waiting claws, her body almost ethereal in the shadows she seemed to be made from. There was no doubt about it, this was her target. She moved swiftly, leaping from one building to the next and landing just beside the alley the poor fisherman had been lured down. She waited, her breath held, until the right moment. She ushered a silent prayer for the man, knowing his untimely fate was necessary to catch the akana off-guard. A shrill scream pierced the night, the noise cut off with a heavy thud as his body slumped to the ground below. Yet Akali waited, she knew there was more. A moment of silence passed until she finally heard it; that slicing of flesh and the cracking of bones. Some may have regarded the legend of this demon consuming the hearts of men as a figure of speech. It was very literal.

Akali made her move, rounding the corner with kunai and kama in hand. Naturally, the monster sensed her, and she was put face to face with the akana's body straddling the fisherman's body. Her wide mouth and fangs dripped with blood, the remnants of flesh oozing out between her clawed fingers. Akali flicked her wrist forward, sending the kunai sailing towards the beast. Without hesitation the akana let its body fall back as a cloud of red smoke engulfed it. Akali could feel her heart race in her chest, eyes darting around the dark alley for an indication of where it might be. The hairs on her neck raised and she threw herself forward into a roll just in time to hear the akana's claws scrape across the side of the building where she had once stood.

She darted forward, a kunai gripped tight while her kama dragged behind her. The beast almost seemed to be waiting for her, its inhuman features twisted in a snarling grin. All she had to do was avoid the claws, Akali thought to herself. She lunged at the akana with a stab of the knife, only to find it caught in the beast's claws. She let go and pivoted on her heels, swinging the kama down like an axe into the monster's shoulder. Akali's blade found purchase, but not how she wanted. Staring down at the akana that now had her kama wrapped in one of its slender, bladed tendrils, Akali had a split second to kick off of it and land squarely on her feet in the main road of Raikkon.

A smokebomb was loosened from her hip and smashed against the ground, enveloping her in a protective shroud. She only had a moment to think, plucking a pair of kunai from her pouch while she considered how to get around those lashers. Throw a kunai, go below, hit the opening. Yeah, that would work. She opened her eyes and started forward only to feel something coil around her throat. Her gasp was choked out of her as she realized the akana had gotten a hold on her.

“My my my...” Evelynn tutted. “Did you really thing you'd be safe from me in smoke and shadows?” A wistful sigh washed over her lips and spilled onto Akali's cheek as she came closer. “They truly are lacking in good help these days, aren't they?” The grip on Akali's throat tightened as she tried to get a proper hold on the kunai. “No no darling, let's just put those away, shall we?” Without much choice, Akali let the kunai clatter to the ground. That demonic rope loosened slightly, although Evelynn's claws never left her body. Like knife tips they dragged across her figure, catching on bits of her haori as the temptress took free reign over her.

“If you're going to kill me, get it over with.” Akali growled through her teeth.

“Kill you? And ruin all the fun?” She retorted, the curve of her body pressing up against Akali's as those claws traced over the curve of her chest. “Oh you're a cute one, a shame you're wasting such beauty hunting me.” The sadistic grin dripped from every word that was breathed against the ninja's ear. “Do you want to live, hm? I may let you... If you ask nicely.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh how feisty!” Evelynn cackled. Her lashers slowly coiled around Akali's wrists, pulling them behind her back while Evelynn sauntered around her to get a better view. With her true form hidden away, Akali saw now what the fisherman had. Those moonlit eyes, legs that seemed endless, delicate, impossibly perfect features. Even she couldn't resist the akana's charm, her breath catching in her throat. The near inaudible noise piqued one of Evelynn's brows, a single clawtip curling under Akali's chin.

“Like what you see? Mmm... It really would be such a shame to waste such a strong heart. That little morsel already filled me up...” She hummed theatrically, drawing away her hand so she could rest her chin against her knuckles. “Whatever will I do with you...” A look of consideration flashed over Evelynn's face, as if she was truly stumped on weather to kill Akali or not. Her long, slender fingers came to cup Akali's chin, lifting her face up as she leaned in closer. Barely a few inches apart, she breathed in the quivering breaths the ninja let out.

“I can taste your fear, your desire. Just one kiss, hm? Is that what you want?”

“I want you to die.” Akali spat back. Evelynn's face scrunched in disappointment, the claws digging into Akali's cheeks.

“Devoted to a fault, you truly are one of _his_ aren't you? Even if you throw away their colors... I know exactly what you are.” Evelynn's claws turned and cut deep along Akali's jaw, forcing a cry of pain out of her. “You've piqued my interest, Kunoichi of the Kinkou. Let's play again soon.” She turned to start walking away, the lashers untangling from Akali's arms. Before she even had time to kick one of the kunai back into her hands Evelynn had vanished into the shadows. Akali stood in the middle of the road with only the faint trickling of blood that pooled at her feet to break the silence of the night.

“I'll make you regret letting me live.”


	2. A Reluctant Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with Evelynn, Akali realizes she lacks the power to lay this spirit to rest. Yet, the only person who can help her is also the man she turned her back on.

How long had it been since Akali had set foot in the Kinkou temple? It felt like a lifetime and a day all at once. The temple's garden was quiet, peaceful, a place of reflection and meditation that contrasted the daily routines held within the walls. It didn't feel right being here, goosebumps rising along her body as if the very trees knew she had crossed paths with a being of the spirit realm. A thousand thoughts raced through her head as her bare feet touched the soft grass. What would she say to him? Would he help her after turning her back on them? Yet, when she finally saw Shen's face all her worries melted away.

He knelt beside the garden's pond, eyes closed in tranquil meditation, as he always did in his free time. Akali never understood how he could meditate so often, yet now she envied his ability to remain so level headed. She walked closer with slow, hesitant steps, standing silently beside the pond. Her lips parted as if to speak, only for the words to fail her.

“I knew you would return, Akali.” Shen greeted in that gentle tone of his. A tension she didn't know she was holding released itself from Akali's shoulders, her warm smile crossing into her words.

“No sneaking up on you, is there?” Despite their differences Akali did truly respect Shen and his devotion to his path. Just as she fought the battles of mortals she knew Shen's connection to the spirit world was invaluable. It was such a connection that she needed now.

“I sensed your troubled spirit before you arrived.” He began, finally opening those pale eyes to regard his wayward student. “Come, sit with me, what has befallen you?” Akali offered a single bob of her head as she came to kneel down beside Shen. Her gaze fell into the shallow pond, staring into her own reflection. The wounds on her cheek were still fresh and pink but had begun to heal. It would scar, that's for sure.

“I was in Raikkon not long ago, and a friend told me they were haunted by an akana. A vengeful spirit that eats the hearts of men.” She began, turning to peer searchingly at her old mentor. “I found her, and in my attempt to return her to the spirit world... I failed.” Akali presented her cheek to Shen, drawing her fingers across the wound. “She let me live, saying we should... Play again.” The words were practically growled out.

Shen remained still, head tilting to better inspect the wound. “She has marked you.” He explained. “Whatever poison she has poured into your spirit will take hold soon. It will draw you back to her... And you will die.” He spoke almost too calmly, as if reciting directions to a shop instead of telling her she was doomed. Akali's brows knit together, jaw tensing in frustration.

“So what, I'm a goner?”

“Not necessarily.” He replied, raising a finger. “If you lay the spirit to rest, the magics that plague you will fade with her.”

“Right, so I've gotta kill her. Easier said than done...”

“That's why you are here, is it not? This would not be the first akana I have a hand in laying to rest, nor will it be the last.” A sigh of relief flowed out of Akali's nostrils, a faint curve tugging at the edge of her mouth.

“Thank you, Shen. I was somewhat nervous about coming here. I know we didn't part ways on the best terms.” She said softly. Shen pressed his hand against the ground to push himself to his feet. With a motion of his head he beckoned her to follow him into the temple.

“You and I walk different paths. There is nothing ill between us, Akali. I knew we would see each other once again. I am grateful to be able to help you restore the balance to Raikkon.” He said as he pulled open the temple doors. Akali had missed the incense they burned, a mix of chamomile and sandalwood, a calming and clean aroma. It always felt like something that could scrub one's soul clean, a sensation she welcomed. The two made their way to a back room; Shen's personal quarters.

As she expected, Shen's living accommodations were as sparse as his humor, little more than a bedroll and candles. Yet as Shen knelt down by the back wall his hand pressed into the wood and saw to it pushing free. From within, Shen drew out a small scroll and a dagger, both of which he set down on the ground in front of her.

“What're these?” Akali asked curiously.

“Weapons.” He replied. “For killing that which has already lived.” His fingers took up the dagger, allowing her to more closely inspect it. The rippling blade pulsed with a nearly invisible glow, nearly weightless in her hand once she took it from him. “Forged of ore taken from the spirit realm. While its blade won't harm those of our world, it is deadly to those born of the other side.”

Next, he presented the scroll. “An offering of blood will unseal this incantation. It is a technique I developed some time ago, and one that Usan wished to take from me. Use it wisely.”

“What's it do?” Akali inquired, pushing the scroll into her hip pouch in turn.

“If you can, activate it when you are close to the akana. It will project chains of spirit energy that will ensnare her. Unless she is more powerful than any I have faced before, it should render her unable to move long enough for you to use the dagger against her. Be sure of yourself, Akali, there is only one opportunity within that scroll.” Akali nodded once, setting the dagger into her belt. Shen stared up at her, his eyes narrowing subtly.

“There is doubt in your mind, Akali. Doubt I don't believe is born of the akana's magic.” Instantly Akali froze under his stern gaze. She turned away from him, instead choosing to watch the wind dance among the leaves through the open window.

“It's nothing.”

“Doubt will be your undoing.”

Akali grimaced, her arms crossing over her chest. “The Akana are vengeful and ruthless. They bring misery to mortals as vengeance for their death. And yet...” Her voice trailed off.

“Do not be fooled, Akali.” Shen replied firmly. “The Akana do not follow the logic of mortals. Their trickery is endless, and their hearts only black and ruined.” He rose to his feet, letting his hand fall onto her shoulder. “I once faced a spirit I thought was merely misunderstood, a spirit born not of spite but of sorrow. I showed mercy, I allowed it to linger longer.” His fingers tensed on her shoulder. “I thought, once, that it could finish its business and leave peacefully.” Akali turned up to meet his almost empty eyes, silently urging him to continue.

“I was wrong.” He said. “I returned to the village only a week later to find the spirit had torn it asunder. This is but one reason why we must uphold an impartial balance. Do not make the same mistake I did, Akali. Learn from my failing.”

Akali stared at him for a long while, unsure of what to say. Eventually, she let an inaudible sigh spill out of her parted lips. “I won't.” She assured him. “I left the Kinkou to protect people, didn't I? Noxian or Akana, it doesn't matter. If they're going to hurt us, I'll destroy them.”

For the first time since she was a teenager, she saw Shen's lips crease into a smile. To some, it was almost unnoticeable, yet to her he was practically beaming.

“Restore balance to this realm, Akali.”


	3. At the Blood Moon's Cusp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shen's equipment giving her an edge against the vengeful spirit, Akali once more faces off against Evelynn. Despite this, something doesn't sit right in Akali's mind.

Raikkon at night, a moment that Akali never tired of. The town had long since gone to sleep and only the gentle roll of the ocean waves broke the silence. Clouds obscured the moon's light, leaving her in near total darkness. The dagger at her hip served as a beacon, catching what streaks of moonlight managed to pierce through the clouds as the wind pushed them along.

Not yet, she thought to herself, she isn't coming yet. She remembered the way the air felt, that stagnant chill that turned her nerves to ice. It was the sensation of the line between worlds blurring just enough to let that spirit hunt her next victim. The blood moon was only a few days away, and even now the once pure light had begun to darken. Finally, the clouds broke away enough to let that crimson curtain fall over Raikkon and Akali leapt into action.

Only one chance, that was what Shen told her, one chance to live or die. Akali stalked between the buildings, along the alleyways she had found the spirit in before. Her heart raced in anticipation, breath held to try to hear anything out of the ordinary. The leaves rustled, the ocean waved, and yet she heard nothing, felt nothing. Her grip on that otherwordly dagger tightened, jaw clenching as she desperately watched the roads for any sign of life. A passerby, perhaps, a wayward drunk. Something to draw the creature out into the open once again.

“Looking for me?~” A sultry voice whispered against her neck. Akali twisted and slashed at the air behind her, only to be met with no purchase. Wide eyes twitched over the alleyway, watching the shadows Evelynn had used last time.

“I'm over here.” Evelynn cooed, taunting her from the shadows. “Won't you come closer?” Akali backed up, stepping out into the moonlit street and waiting for where the akana would appear. Silence overtook the town again, Akali staring into the alley unblinking. The hairs on her neck bristled as the chill fell over her, that familiar cold that made her want to run and hide. She focused on her senses, on not only what her body interpreted, but what her spirit felt too.

“Gotten a new toy, have we?” Evelynn asked from beside her, Akali's body moving before she could even think. She hopped back from the sound, turning to once again find the akana's hourglass figure all wrapped up in a dark kimono that left so little to the imagination. “My my... That looks dangerous. Took my advice did you?”

“I told you I'd make you regret letting me go.” Akali snapped back. Evelynn lifted a clawed finger, wagging it back and forth as she stepped closer. Each movement bounced her hip from one side then the next, yet she seemed to glide across the path with no effort.

“You think a little knife is going to help you? How cute...” She brought her long nails to her lips, dragging her tongue along its edge. “I've been looking forward to meeting you again. Mmm... A woman's suffering tastes so much... Different... Than a man's. It's almost...” A breath sigh filled the word. “Intoxicating.” With her next step Evelynn's body seemed to shimmer and break apart into whisps of smoke, disappearing from view once again.

Akali had no choice but to play by Evelynn's rules. Trying to hide or fight her head on hadn't worked, so she'd play the part of a waiting prey. After all, she had to be close for the scroll, didn't she? She lowered herself into a wide, steady stance, the dagger held reversed and close to her face while she closed her eyes. Sense, don't see. Feel, don't think. She took slow, even breaths, waiting.

Without fail, the sharp claws dug into her shoulder, tearing the crimson cloth of her haori as they tore open her flesh. It was shallow, but drew blood; Evelynn was toying with her. Akali winced but kept herself quiet, turning towards the sound of Evelynn's cackling.

“Mmm...” She hummed, appearing in the street just to let Akali watch her lap at those bloodied claws. “Oh yes, I'm gong to have _so_ much fun with you. You taste so sweet.” Akali scoffed, motioning Evelynn closer with her chin.

“Are you just gunna keep teasing me?” She said confidently, playing up the facade with a lopsided grin. “Thought you wanted me. Well, here I am!” Despite her words, Akali's heart raced, her hands trembled, every part of her screamed to run; and yet, she stood firm.

Evelynn's brows raised in surprise, head rolling from one side to the other as she studied Akali. “Oh? And here I thought my charm didn't work on women... How interesting.” The words froze Akali's blood. It didn't-- She'd think about that later, after she banished this akana to the spirit realm. She'd need to play along, however, and so Akali straightened up and started walking closer. Evelynn held up her hand, a single finger pointing at the dagger. “Drop it.” To which Akali obeyed. Only then did Evelynn's finger curl to beckon her closer. Akali gently rubbed her shoulder, wetting her fingers with her blood.

“Really got me good though...” Akali mused, letting Evelynn watch her bloodied fingers and not the ones palming the scroll Shen had given her. “It hurts.” Evelynn chuckled darkly, both her hands splaying out at Akali in a welcoming embrace.

“Oh don't worry, my dear... I'll make you feel  _ so  _ good.” She cooed warmly, invitingly. Akali came closer and closer still, fearing she may very well be marching herself to her grave. Evelynn's arms wrapped around her, drawing her against her body. She was warm, soft, how long had it been since she had been embraced by someone? She let her muscles relax, slumping into Evelynn's arms. Evelynn plucked at her haori, pulling it off her shoulders to expose her neck. “Just relax... And let me do all the work...” 

“You'd like that.” Akali suddenly shot back as her palm streaked over the scroll and ignited the incantation within. The clatter of chains rung out in her ears as the ethereal bindings lashed out and wrapped around them. Yet, despite a strange feeling of them against her skin she quickly realized they had no effect on her. Evelynn, on the other hand, was bound tightly in the chains; bindings she fought against.

“What is this?!” Evelynn snapped, her previously grinning expression twisted into one of rage. Bared fangs gnashed at the air, eyes wide as she pulled and struggled. Akali stepped back, heaving a sigh of relief and uttering a silent thanks to her mentor as she took up that otherworldly dagger once more. She let it loosely swing between her fingers, drawing it into focus to make Evelynn acutely aware of her intentions. For the first time a flash of fear appeared on her face, only to be snuffed out as she put her mask back on.

“So this is it, hm?” Evelynn sighed wistfully, no longer fighting against the chains. “Oh how I knew it would be a woman that would be the death of me.” What little mobility she had was spent dipping forward only to freeze as Akali turned the tip of the knife up at her throat.

“Shut up.” Akali said flatly. She let the tip dig into Evelynn's flesh, forcing the akana's chin up further and further. “How did this go last time? Ask nicely, I may let you live.” The words tightened Evelynn's face, a snarl rising out of her.

“Gloating is such an ugly thing to do.” She scoffed, eyes cast aside. “And here I figured you better than the men I hunted. The men who...” The words drifted into silence, Evelynn's lips sealing shut. Akali leaned her head to one side, trying to find Evelynn's gaze while keeping her at arm's length.

“Who what?” Akali asked, a question that got Evelynn's attention back on her.

“Come now, you're smarter than that, aren't you? It's rude to force a woman to spill her secrets.” Akali pressed the blade forward just an inch, forcing a gasp out of Evelynn's throat.

“You're no woman. You're a lost soul that's killed my people.”

“A soul that was once a woman.” Evelynn whispered back. “Or did you think the akana were born of a wish?” The words made Akali pause, the dagger withdrawing only to press the flat of the blade against Evelynn's cheek and force her to properly face her.

“Yet that's all you are now.” Akali asserted. “A monster that feeds on the pain you cause.”

“Not only pain.”

“What?” A grin spread over Evelynn's face, baring those slender fangs.

“Don't you know?~” Evelynn began. “I've fed on anything and everything. But do you know the most primal emotion of humans?” She gave Akali a moment to guess, only to be met with silence. “It's fear.” Akali scowled at her words.

“So that's it? Only satisfied luring them in to torture them to death?”

“Oh, sweetheart, no~ I drink in all their emotions. Their lust after seeing me. The excitement as they touch me? I can let them live a thousand hours in my touch. I just save the best for last.”

“Shen was right, you are nothing more than a monster.” Akali growled as she dug the tip of the dagger into Evelynn's skin enough to pierce it. She hissed in pain, a faint trickle of strangely glowing blue blood falling down her neck.

“Is that what he told you?” Evelynn whispered through clenched teeth.

“You know him?”

“Of course.” She replied, “He spends just as much time in our world as he does in yours. A preserver of balance, just like you used to be. And yet...” Akali stared at Evelynn for a passing beat before lowering the knife from her neck.

“And yet?”

“You struggle to do what he told you to do.” Akali's eyes widened, her head turning away from the akana.

“I'm just savoring my victory. A girl's gotta have a little fun, right? You know all about that.”

“You're not the type, Akali.”

“Who told you about me?” Akali quickly snapped.

“Mmm... I hear a lot of things. You're well known here. I never thought the lone assassin would have such a strong sense of... Mercy.”

“It's pity.” Akali scowled, “Pity for such a tortured soul.”

“Whatever it is... You're running out of time. I can feel the chains loosening. Unless, of course, you're planning on just letting me go.”

“You know that won't happen.” She explained as she twirled the dagger around to bring it into her preferred reverse grip. The edge once more came against Evelynn's throat, Akali's hand gripping a fistful of Evelynn's kimono as she kept her steady. Despite the chains, Evelynn had enough free range to find Akali's body. Instead of trying to fight, those hands clenched tightly onto her sides with her eyes fluttering shut. She knew what she had to do, it was just one movement, something she had done so many times before. And yet...

“What are you waiting for?” Evelynn eventually asked.

“Promise me...” Akali quietly began.

“Promise you what?” Evelynn echoed as those glowing eyes turned down onto the ninja.

“You said... You could drink all their emotions, right? Promise me... You won't cause them pain. Their pleasure, their happiness. You can live off that, can't you?” Evelynn's eyes widened, lips parting in a silent breath only to twist into a pleasant smile, perhaps too pleasant.

“Of course. If you'll trust the word of an akana.”

“I don't.” Akali shot back. “I trust the word of a woman.” Evelynn let out a low, throaty chuckle, those hands on Akali's sides gently stroking along her body.

“Is that so? Very well... I give you my word as a woman.” With that, the chains shimmered and faded into nothingness, leaving the two standing in the street of Raikkon with the akana once more freed. Evelynn slowly drew herself away from Akali, as if fearing she may be cut for moving.

“I'll be watching.”

“Oh honey, you'll only see what I want you to see.” Evelynn cooed as she briefly fixed her kimono back in place. “And by the way... It's Evelynn.” She chirped happily. “Send your mentor my regards, won't you?” She asked before disappearing in a puff of smoke, an otherworldly giggling bouncing around the street before fading against the gentle ocean's waves. A pit grew in Akali's stomach, slowly starting back to the inn for the night. She had a feeling she would regret this.


End file.
